Unwanted wedding
by Blackwidow927
Summary: Ok I am not that good at writing stories or summarys but please check it out and if you like it please review if you don't then get lost. - lol. If you want you can even PM me  - .


"This is unfair" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Well life isn't fair Cloe now hurry the wedding is in only a few minutes" Valentina said giving me a stern look.

"Valentina please" I said with tears in my eyes.

It has only been a five months since I last came here. Valentina made me go off and meet some uptight idiot who I'm supposed to marry no matter what I do I just can't get Alek out of my mind though. I found out that it was him I loved after Brian died. I tried to tell him but he acted as if I wasn't even there like I was just a wisper in the wind. Valentina was such a jerk now and she even acted like Jasmine wasn't even born, since she died because of Zane. Valentina was only lucky that the poison wore off.

"Hey Cloe are you happy about youur big day today" Amy said as happy as ever.

"Honestly I'm not" I said looking down at my white dress flowing over the side of the chair in my dressing room"

"Come on Cloe this is going to be a great oppertunity for you" she said still with her smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"But I don't love him" I said with tears forming in my eyes.

"Okay well have you told him that" Amy said with her smile starting to fade.

"Yes but he just ignores me" I said with a tear flowing down my face.

"Well if you make him cancel the wedding then it is done for good right" Amy asked starting to get a devious smile on her face.

"Yeah why" I said a little scared to find out the reason behind that smile.

"Well what if you start acting all freaky and discusting" she said with that same creepy smile.

"It's to late for that in a few minutes it is going to be my wedding and the end of my happiness" I say looking sad.

"What if someone stands up and object to you two getting married together" she said.

"I don't know if that will work Amy" I said wiping away the tears that I did not even know I cried.

"Can I at least try" Amy said starting to frown which is pretty rare.

"Sure" I said knowing that it wouldn't work.

The only way that they could stop the wedding by objection is if the person says they have feelings for the bride or groom. It would take allot to stand in front of all these people and saying that would take a whole lot of guts.

"It is time to go out there" Valentina said walking into the room.

"Fine" I said bitterly with a frown.

When I walked out i looked around and saw bueatiful flowers placed all over the room with elegant chair set up. Then I looked up and saw the groom satnding there looking as stupid as ever. I swear that boy had a lower IQ than a five year old. By then I heard the organ start playing as I walked down the Isle. With my moms arm linked to mine I start walking down. As I am walking I start shedding silent tears.

The preacher went on and on then he asked the question I hoped some on would answer.

"Does anybody object this couple from being wed" He said waiting for a reply.

He waited a few seconds longer and almost gave up when some one stood up. I figured it would be Amy or Paul. But instead of them being there I saw the man I was really in love with.

"I object these two from being wed" Alek said looking into my eyes with a faint smile across his perfect lips.

"What are your reason for objecting" the preacher said in a relaxed tone.

"Because I am in love with the bride" He said as he stood proud.

"Do you feel the same way" my soon to be husban asked me.

"Yes I do" right when I said those three words the whole room gasped except for one person who instead just smiled in return.

"The wedding is off" my almost husban said turning away and going into the dressing room to get his regular clothes on.

Before I even knew it Alek ran up to me and kissed me on the lips. This kiss was unlike the others I have had. I could feel sparks running through my whole entire body. But all to soon we broke the kiss in desperate need of air. We left the crowd shocked as we ran out the door together.


End file.
